Treasure Planet: I came, I saw, I fell in Love
by Mestophilies
Summary: Previously Treasure Planet and the Prisoner. What lies in store for the people of the RLS Legacy once they discover Flint's now abandoned flagship? And who is that trapped inside, the prisoner of the most dreaded pirate in the entire galaxy?
1. Chapter 1: ‘Vengeance’ and the Inmate

Treasure Planet & the Prisoner

Chapter 1: 'Vengeance' and the Inmate

**_In this story, they have just spotted the pod of space whales before seeing Flint's flagship, the 'Vengeance'. Just to make it clear, this is a retelling of Treasure Planet with my OC. Some sections are in my character's POV so when you see 'I' assume that it is my character unless it says otherwise. _**

****

****

"Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus!" said Dr. D. Doppler in profound amazement before pushing a button on his suit and popping a camera out of it.

"Smile!" he shouted ecstatically at the creature, his finger hovering over the camera's trigger, He was leaning as far out as he could, almost exactly above the enormous whale's blow-hole.

Captain Amelia saw this and said, rather hesitantly, "Err, Doctor, I'd stand clear if I were..."

Too late, however, as the great space whale proceeded to fire something that could only be described as mucus, which altogether covered the doctor from head to toe in a green sticky liquid. A photo slotted out of the camera, only to have a large blob of mucus fall from the Doctor onto it.

"Ah, it's a grand day for sailing, Cap'n," the loud, grating voice of a certain cyborg was heard, "and look at ya. You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint," As Long John Silver finished, he proceeded to take his hat off to her in a large bow, cheekily smiling up at her and giving Morph the opportunity to slip out from under his hat. As soon as the pink blob was free he started to fly about Silver, nuzzling his face tenderly and squealing all the while.

The captain, however, didn't seem in the least impressed by Silver and his relatively weak attempts at flattery. Her eyes remained cold and expressionless.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." she said frostily, making the cook's face drop, almost literally.

Morph suddenly stopped as it saw the captain, before turning into a miniature version of her. "Spaceport Floozies, Spaceport Floozies," he squeaked before being hastily scooped up into Silver's hat.

"You cut me to the quick, Cap'n," Silver said, his voice filled with mock pain, "I speaks nothing but me heart at all times." the Captain rolled her eyes before suddenly spotting Jim swinging about on the rigging.

"And, um, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy, aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" She pointed out, looking towards the starboard side rigging.

Silver looked like he was going to try and make another excuse, but then thought against it. "A momentary aberration, Cap'n!" he said quickly, wringing his hands together nervously, "Soon to be addressed, JIMBO!"

With that he walked off to introduce Jim to 'two new friends.'

In the meanwhile, Mr. Onus was peering through his spyglass in the crow's nest, scanning the dark void of the Etherium. As he turned round once, he spotted something to the port side of the ship. His mouth dropped open. "Cap'n!" he called, "There's a ship drifting about two miles 'a port."

She trained her own glass to where Mr. Onus was pointing to but could see only the massive, dark shape of a ship. "Can you identify it, Mr. Onus?"

He trained his glass back at the dark, decrepit hulk of a ship, gulped and said in a trembling voice, almost a silent scream which was nonetheless heard by all present, "It canna be! The Vengeance!." And without further ado, he slumped to the bottom of the crow's nest in a dead faint, his glass falling with a loud cluck to the floor.

Silver, who was still on deck, was frozen in an attitude of complete shock. He was, after all, one of Flint's former crew. He had seen Flint's flagship disappear with his own two eyes. The 'Vengeance' was the one ship the entire crew feared more than any. It had been a place of misery, of pain, of torture, yet also of treasure. He knew there must be still be some small catches of gold hidden on board that ship and he grinned in spite of himself.

Suddenly, a faint cry echoed from the bowels of that dread ship. He heard it, and so did the captain. She said to the helmsman, "Mr. Turnbuckle, hold the helm, if you may, I'm going on board that ship."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n" he said grimly, spinning the wheel.

Thus, a solitary longboat was launched and was now sailing slowly towards the ship, the cries getting slowly louder. On board this ship, was Silver, who was sharpening his sword with a small whetstone, Mr. Arrow who was at the tiller, a pistol clutched in one hand, and Captain Amelia, who was as tense as a bowstring and was fixing a bayonet to her rifle, her eyes locked onto the ship before them.

The ride was relatively uneventful, but they were each nervous, as though expecting the dread ship to fire upon them, thought it did nothing, save creak and moan, like a great beast preparing to devour all that came within reach.

They clambered onboard and were greeted by absolute silence. Suddenly, they heard the cry nearby, coming from the very bowels of the ship. They looked at each other, nervous, and walked slowly down to the lower decks. As they walked deeper into the ship, the smell of death and decay increased. Soon, skeletons were found lying on guns, slumped on the floor or sitting between barrels, the yellow-white bones stripped clean of flesh, although the clothes were left dusty and untouched still on them. They moved on.

Finally, they reached a huge, dark chamber, like an immense hall, with rows upon rows of doors lined along the walls. Each was made of the darkest of ebony and had a heavy, iron lock fitted into it. Also, each had a brazen plaque bearing a name engraved on it. The cries for help were coming from the door at the very end. This one was different to the rest however, as this door was huge, fit for a giant and was braced with several inches of steel. Silver whistled as he looked at the door, 'Flint really must've been real scared of this little bugger.' He thought, the hairs on the back of his head standing up straight.

Captain Amelia lit her lantern and took it near the enormous lock. She peered in and slipped a slim hand into it. After a moment, with a loud click, the door swung open slowly and gathering her courage, she walked in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was screaming my lungs out. For the life of me though, I didn't know why. I had heard many a ship fly past my prison, not stopping to investigate, so why had I cried for help with this ship? I was trapped in this endless dark for many a year simply because of what I am. Then, I heard them coming. I smelt them. I could almost taste freedom. I could feel their presence beyond my door. Then I heard the click of the lock. I saw light and my saviour, a bright, beautiful angel. I passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Captain Amelia slowly lifted the skeletal figure out of his cell. He was devilishly thin; his long, untidy hair was filled with muck and dirt, while long, clawed fingers grasped tightly at her arms, like a child looking for the safety of a mother's embrace. Although his many eyes were closed, she still noticed a slight red tinge from behind his closed eyes, as though those eyes of his burned with the inner fire of some dark secret. She handed him gently to Mr. Arrow and looked back inside the prison cell.

The cell was completely bare, save for a large, heavy, dark chest. It was made of a dark wood and bound in equally dark metal. Another unusual thing about it was the fact that it had key holes all over it. "Silver! Take our 'guest's' baggage." She said as she began to walk back out the hall's doors. So the party managed to get past the ship, Amelia with her rifle ready, Mr. Arrow carrying their 'guest' and Silver bringing up the rear, yanking and heaving the great chest along and cursing all the way about its immense weight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I awoke to the seemingly blinding light and I hissed quietly to myself. Then I remembered what had happened. I was free! Free from that prison cell and the stench of death. I opened my eyes and cursed as the light hit them. Being in the dark too long would do that to you. I still managed however to get a glance around. 'I must be in the captain's sleeping quarters.' I thought. Then a thought hit me. 'The captain is going to have my head if I don't get out of her bed.' Quick as lightning, I was out of the bed before the door opened.

I hissed, squinting through the light, to see who had entered. My eyes widened in spite of the pain from the light. I saw the angel from that night. I was rooted to the spot. My conscious mind saw her as the captain, but my rebellious subconscious said loudly, 'She is beautiful.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Captain Amelia of the R.L.S. Legacy stood before the squinting creature in well-hidden amazement. Under the cover of darkness, only the barest of details could be seen. Daylight, however, revealed all. He had four arms, each as thin and as strong as cables made of maellable diamonds. His hands were dexterous, with long sharp claws on each finger. He had a long slim whip-like tail that was, at the moment, wrapped around his extremely thin waist like a belt. It was his face, though that captured her attention. His face was slim, yet at the same time strong, giving him a slightly aristocratic look. He had six eyes, each blood red, with slits for pupils. He also had long, dark brown hair. If you saw his face alone, he would have been the spitting image of the dread pirate Nathaniel Flint. As it was, his jaws, like the captain of the Vengeance, were filled with long, sharp, pointed teeth. He was dressed in a long dark overcoat and a tricorne hat was perched precariously on his head. A dirty pair of trousers were held up, rather awkwardly, by his tail.

She saw him squinting again and pulled the curtains shut, smiling inwardly at herself, 'From the way he's acting,' she thought, 'you'd think he was some very shy, embarrassed schoolboy.' She then said aloud, "For the sake of proper introductions, what is your name?"

He paused a moment, as though trying to recollect something he had long forgotten and said cautiously, "My name is Christopher Sebastian Lucifer, previously of the merchant ship 'Hotspur', Master Shipwright and captive of Nathaniel Flint for twenty years.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What will happen next,I wonder? Find out in the next chapter of Tresure Planet: I came, I saw, I fell in Love. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Predinner Brawls and Views

Treasure Planet & the Prisoner

Chapter 2: Pre-dinner Brawls and Views

Captain Amelia gazed at her guest, unsure of whether to believe him. She opened her mouth to say something but the sounds of a fight were echoing down. Christopher said quietly, "Excuse me." Before turning and racing towards the deck. To her complete surprise, he seemed to be changing as he walked, growing taller and taller as his legs merged into one long sinuous tail, while fins sprouted from all over his body. Out of the depths of her mind, her rational voice was saying, 'Nothing very unusual, reminds me of those creatures from an game from the planet Earth. Naga, I believe they were called…' She ignored it and followed him out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Maybe your earssss don't work sssso well."

Jim was being held by the collar of his shirt by a very disgruntled spidery crew member.

This crew member possessed the abdomen of a spider, but the upper torso of a man, clothed in only a blue heavily worn vest and cloth belt. His head was narrow and long strands of stringy hair hung limply out from underneath the cap on his head, ending in a mouth full of sharp, yellowing teeth.

"Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine," Jim gasped, his legs dangling a good two feet off the ground.

"Why you impudent little..." 

Suddenly he threw Jim against the main mast, the crew jeering and cat calling.

"Any last words, Cabin boy?"

His response was a large, scaled hand clamping down on his scraggly neck, while a certain cyborg's hand also gripping on to his arm, squeezing hard. "My good ssssir," said the owner of the first hand, in a dangerous, sinisterly silky voice, before Silver said, finishing the sentence, despite chewing on a purp held in his other hand: "Have you ever seen what happens to a fresh purp…when you squeeze…real hard!"

With a whimper of pain, Scroop dropped Jim unceremoniously onto the deck. Jim was panting hard from his fall, while Scroop was slowly turning blue, trying and failing to wail in pain at the pressure on his arm and neck. Christopher drew himself to his full height, and lifted his suffocating victim out of Silver's grasp so that they were face to face, his fiery eyes, gazing into Scroop's poisonous yellow, blood-shot eyes, Scroop's feet dangling several inches from the floor.

"Attempt anything again," he growled," And I swear, with or without the captain's consent, I will_ h_ave your head!"

He fairly hurled Scroop into the gang of unruly sailors. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the captain clamping a white, gloved hand over her first mate's mouth. Christopher towered above the rest of the crew who cowered where they stood.

"There will be no brawling on this ship. Any offenders will find themselves confined, if not chained, to the brig for the remainder of the journey." He paused, gazing slowly at them all, his eyes like pools of bloody fire, before directing his gaze specifically at the spider, "Am I clear, sir?"

Scroop's eyes were filled with the deepest hatred for him and he looked like he was going to wind up for a punch before glancing to his left, to Silver, and saying resentfully, his anger suddenly deflating, "Transparently."

"Back to work with you." The crew looked at each other, and then began to split up, each giving him an evil eye before leaving.

Christopher paused before helping the lad up. The first words out of the boy's mouth were, "Whoa… What are you?"

He smiled in spite of himself, "Not telling. Would you care to guess?"

The boy shook his head and returned to his mop. Silver walked towards Jim and said mockingly behind his back, "Well done, Sir! You know what they say: a tight ship's a happy ship...sir,"

In reply, Christopher turned slowly around and pushed his face towards the cyborg, both of his fearsome, blood-red eyes glaring at Silver who faltered. "You maybe tolerated by the crew and the captain," He hissed menacingly, "but I'm far less patient and far more dangerous, sir, and don't you dare forget it. Nonetheless, I think it should be fair to say that you've earn my approval. Somewhat."

Jim chuckled, only to be reprimanded by an angry-looking Silver. Christopher slithered slowly away up the stairway and back to the captain and said very quietly and highly apologetic, "Very sorry about this ma'am. If I may, I'll answer everything you ask of me in your cabin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was now sitting in a chair in front of the captain's desk in her stateroom, still in my naga form, and staring at my captain, who was glaring at me with those emerald green eyes of hers. I sighed, closing my eyes for the inevitable reprimand or worse, naturally. "Fine handling of the situation, Mr. Lucifer."

I opened my eyes wide. This was the last thing I was expecting from her. "Thank you, Captain."

She looked out of the large window and said, softly, "Before I offer you something of great value to me, what are you?"

"I was part of the ancient and now extinct race that sprung from the shape-shifting morphs. We were prosperous and peace loving but due to a cataclysmic battle with Flint's fleet against our helpless race, we were slaughtered. I am the last of my kind. I survived thanks to one of Flint's mates, Billy Bones. He managed to save me by saying I had valuable information on the shipping routes of the merchant ships." I smiled grimly remembering what happened afterwards. 

"Interrogation was nothing more than an excuse for Flint to run his torture devices. He must have run me through every single one of them before each day was out. He'd locked me up afterwards when he went to hide his treasures."

After a while, she smiled, soberly, at me, "There is a post left unfilled on this ship and I find that this crewmember is often a very useful man to have aboard the Legacy: the Lieutenant."

I continued to gaze at her, the subtle beginnings of an idea beginning to form in the deepest recesses of my mind.

She looked at me, meeting my gaze as she continued on, "Whenever I go on a voyage of any sort, I tend to find the Lieutenant is amongst the most important member of the crew."

"Pardon me for asking, but if that is the case, why have you not already placed someone in that post indefinitely instead of having the financiers of the Voyage's employ a different person each time, Captain?"

"The roll of Lieutenant is a..." she paused, looking thoughtfully at me as she slowly walked around her oaken desk, trying to think of the appropriate word, "somewhat delicate business. I've always worried that if I have the same Lieutenant for too long a time; I might, possibly, get quite…fond of him,"

I raised a scaly eyebrow at her last statement, gazing at her with a poker face. Before I could inquire further into the matter, however, she continued on, now about halfway around her desk.

"The roll of the Lieutenant is that of a cabin boy and an assistant to me, as well as a second officer, directly beneath me and Mr. Arrow. Most of your duties will be relatively…regular. The Lieutenant is to bring me my coffee in the mornings and evenings everyday, assist me in my reports during most of the rest of the day, as well as do the occasional watch on the bridge while Mr. Arrow and I are dining. In the most extreme cases, say if both Mr. Arrow and I were unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, the lieutenant is to assume temporary command of the Legacy."

"Now that I've explained it all to you, Mr. Lucifer," she had, by now, come all the way around the table so that she was now barely a half-foot away, "do you feel yourself capable of the challenge?"

My eyes looked at her as though she had just fulfilled one of my wildest dreams. In a slightly affected voice I said: "Aye, aye Captain."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Using what was available, I managed to whip up a three bowls of chilled tomato soup, using the small ice box the galley had, three portions of grilled space fish cutlets garnished in several herbs and a small basket of assorted fruits. Grinning broadly, after drilling Silver about what the order of the foods were to be brought in, I headed towards the captain's stateroom.

I knocked and heard her melodious voice call, "Enter" Opening the door, I thought, 'Melodious? Where had that come from?' Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow were sitting at a small, square table. On it were three sets of dinner places, one for the captain, one for Mr. Arrow and one for me. A few minutes after I had sat myself down, There was a knock on the door. Silver came in holding the three bowls, placed them in front of us and, bowing comically, departed. The captain looked at the soup, confused at the excellent quality of the soup, "I would have thought that Silver's culinary skills would have permitted him to cook nothing more than his Stew." Shrugging, she said, "Dig in, gentlemen."

After several spoonfuls, I said quietly, "He didn't cook it, ma'am"

The captain looked up at me quickly, "Who did then?"

I met her gaze and said just as softly, "I did."

After we had finished our soups, Silver came into take our plates away and to bring in the next course. "I take it neither of you have had a decent meal recently, ma'am." Both seemed to have been startled to actually have such a sumptuous first course. The cutlets were soon devoured and the basket of fruits was brought in. I handed her a knife and she took it. Suddenly, our eyes locked. Her eyes were beautiful. It was then I noticed how her eyes were not merely one single colour, but made up of greens of all shades, from the shining green of a many-faceted emerald, to the fresh, luscious green of the trees, to the deep mysterious green of the depths of a forest.

Mr. Arrow discreetly left the room.

After several moments, I blushed and turned my head so that she would not see the blush on my cheeks. What I heard, however, was the sound of giggling. She was looking away as well. I walked up to her and said, "Captain, would you like to enjoy the view with me?"

Her response was to sit cross-legged in front of the large window. I sat next to her and gazed out of it as well. After a while, she began to get drowsy and rested her head on my shoulder. I gently stroked her once behind her ear. She soon fell asleep.

Gently, I lifted her in my arms and, taking her coat, boots and gloves off, I rested her in her bed in the next room and cover her in a blanket. As I closed the door, I whispered very quietly, my eyes fixed upon her sleeping form, "Sweet dreams, Captain."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Second chapter is up! Wahoo! Read, review and enjoy, people:)


End file.
